<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming a Man by anactualforrealadult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005399">Becoming a Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactualforrealadult/pseuds/anactualforrealadult'>anactualforrealadult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zuko the single dad wonder [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND GAY, Gay Zuko (Avatar), He's just gonna adopt every small gay child he sees, M/M, There's some swears and very vague allusions to sexual acts, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, Zuko being a good father figure to others, Zuko getting absolutely smashed, and he WILL, and some very brief and non graphic child abuse, but dont worry its like 99 percent full fat fluff, but i just really have a thing for Zuko being A Good Dad TM, he can get a little (a lot) drunk at a gay bar as a treat, he deserves it, just dudes being soft, no beta we die like men, no one asked for this, only god can judge me, the tiniest bit of zukka because i have no impulse control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactualforrealadult/pseuds/anactualforrealadult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenji isn't quite sure why he is bothering to interview for the position of Private Secretary to the Fire Lord.  He is too preoccupied with the fact that he looks like a child in his father's formal robes to realize that Zuko had made his decision the moment he saw the young man's name on the list of applicants.</p><p>Or, Zuko decides to take the young man under his wing, he is but a simple Dad.</p><p>Best read with the rest of the series, but do what you want, I'm not gonna stop you from living your life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuko (Avatar)/Being Loved, Zuko (Avatar)/Having a Good Time, Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zuko the single dad wonder [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pride Is Not The Word I'm Looking For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenji faces his fears as he applies for a new job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kenji shifted nervously in his seat, playing with the edges of his sleeves as the minutes ticked by.  The formal robes he wore hung awkwardly off his skinny frame in a way that betrayed his age more than he would like.  As if he needed a reminder that he was the youngest person sitting in this hallway by several decades.  Perhaps he should have just worn some slightly nicer street clothes, ones that would help him look his whole twenty years, and not like the child he felt.  Abandoning his sleeves, he busied himself with retying his jet-black hair into a low bun.  His father’s borrowed robes may swallow him whole, but at least he could fix the things he can control.  If only he could control the frantic beating of his heart.</p><p>     This was starting to feel like the bad idea his father thought it was, laughing at Kenji when he asked to borrow the formal robes early that morning.  He had said it was a waste of time, the inevitable rejection would bring humiliation to their family, and Kenji had a perfectly good job working in the gardens of the palace that he didn’t need to jeopardize by chasing silly dreams.  <em>The Fire Lord won’t give you the time of day</em>, he had sneered.  He would want someone with brains and experience, not some brat playing at being an adult.  But Kenji knew he had more to offer than his father believed.  His mother had always encouraged his academic pursuits before her death, and along with spending most of his life in the palace, he felt that he had a skill set perhaps these older fancy men and women didn’t.  Maybe he was just the son of a palace server and guard, maybe he didn’t go to university, but he was willing to risk embarrassment on the slight chance.  The slight chance that the Fire Lord would see promise and potential in him.</p><p>     He began thinking about the Fire Lord himself, a long-standing figure in Kenji’s short life.  His peers saw the man as a fearsome authoritative figure to be given utmost respect, but Kenji was practically raised in the palace and saw a much gentler side of the man.  One who allowed his employees to make fun of him, enjoyed showing the staff children how to properly feed the turtleducks, and was hopeless devoted to his daughter.  While Kenji wouldn’t necessarily consider himself friends with Princess Izumi, he had cherished memories playing alongside her and other palace children during their school breaks.  He has vague memories of letting two year-old Izumi ride on his back as the other six year-olds chased them around the gardens.  The Fire Lord smiling and laughing openly as he plucked his daughter from Kenji’s back, giving his head an affectionate ruffle.  Kenji had always regarded him as a loving uncle to the band of children, until his father demanded he watch his mouth and regard their sovereign with the respect he deserved.  Perhaps it was at that time he realized that the man his mother simply called “Zuko” was the same man he read about in school, the leader of the nation.  It was hard to picture them as one and the same, but it became easier as he got older, was expected to help around the palace when he went to visit with his parents instead of just playing in the gardens. </p><p>     Kenji recalled the last time he had a formal meeting with the Fire Lord, four years prior.  While Kenji had known the man his whole life, it was vastly more intimidating to face the man in a private setting.  It had been maybe a few weeks after his mother’s death, and his father insisted that it was time to earn his keep and begin working a proper job like a man.  He knew his mother had wanted him to finish his secondary education, but she wasn’t there to protect Kenji from his father’s words any longer, so he went to seek a position.  The Fire Lord had gotten involved because Kenji was only sixteen, technically too young to be officially employed.  The older man did not seem to believe that this was really what Kenji wanted, which was true, but he continued to insist that he had no other prospects and did not see a point in continuing his education (the words his father had told him to say, repeatedly).  Instead of pushing further, the man sadly took Kenji’s hand and suggested a compromise.  He insisted that Kenji deserved to finish his final years of secondary school, but he could work a few hours after school and on the weekends until he graduated.  Kenji prided himself in not letting tears falls when the Fire Lord quietly said that his mother had been so proud of him and wanted him to have a better life. </p><p>     Kenji did his best to return to the present.  He knew he was severely under-qualified to be the Fire Lord’s private secretary, but he knew he would regret it if he didn’t at least go to the open interview.  The short speech he had prepared raced through his mind.  He had only worked at the palace a short time, but had also been half raised within the walls. He didn’t have a university education (waste of time, his father had insisted) but had graduated at the top of his class at the secondary school in the city, and considered himself well read.  He was learning to write shorthand script, and had even had the opportunity to try the newfangled typewriters that were becoming popular.  As he ran through his speech once more, the door to the Fire Lord’s office opened, with a middle aged man exiting with a confused look on his face.  All of those who had entered the office confidently seemed to leave with the same puzzled look.  A voice from within called for the next person to enter.  Kenji took a deep breath.  No looking back now.</p><p>     As he closed the door behind him, the Fire Lord looked up from his writing and smiled.  Some of his nerves settled, but only some.</p><p>     “Your majesty.” Kenji gave a very calculated bow.  Deep enough to be polite, but not so deep or with the expected hand of fire that the man would think he was ass-kissing.  Kenji knew for a fact that the Fire Lord hated people bowing at him, and would often remark that the more extravagantly a person bowed, the less he knew to trust them. </p><p>     He could tell that he had calculated well, as the man at the desk rolled his eyes but kept the genuine smile on his face as he stood and came up to Kenji for a handshake.</p><p>     “It’s good to see you Kenji, I was very pleased to see your name on the list of applicants.  Come, sit, make yourself comfortable.” He led them back to the desk and Kenji prepared himself to recite his speech.</p><p>     “Thank you, sir, it is an honor to be considered at all.  If you would like, I can tell you about all my qualifications...”</p><p>     “No need.”</p><p>     That was...not what Kenji had expected.  He hadn’t planned for this possibility and he was sure the shock was visible on his face.</p><p>     “Kenji, I have known you literally your entire life, for Agni’s sake, you were nearly born in this office!”</p><p>     Kenji relaxed at the mention of his birth story.  It was true, his mother had lied to the Fire Lord about her due date in order to work longer, regardless of the fact that he had promised her a fully paid year of maternity leave and usually insisted that his staff take their leave at least a month before their due date.  The Fire Lord was clearly thinking of the memory as well, as he began to chuckle.</p><p>     “Your mother was one of my favorites because she wasn’t afraid to talk back me, but she was so damn stubborn.  Trying to work one last shift while in labor!  I was scared shitless!  She always said that watching me run around like a picken with its head cut off was the second-best thing to happen to her that year, after your arrival of course.”</p><p>     Both men were laughing now, and Kenji wiped his eyes, unsure if the few tears in his eyes were from laughing or from the memory of his mother.</p><p>     “That was one of her favorite stories to tell, I’m glad someone else remembers it.”</p><p>     The Fire Lord’s face shifted into something a little more melancholy.  “Your mother was a wonderful storyteller, and an equally wonderful companion to have around the palace.  I miss her terribly.  I wish I could have done more to save her.” </p><p>     Silence briefly descended between the two.  Kenji knew that the Fire Lord had done much to try to help his mother through her illness, sending his personal physician to care for her, but nothing could be done by the time they realized how ill she was.  He knew it was common for the Fire Lord to don mourning white for a day when an employee of his passed away; he heard later that the man had worn mourning for a whole week when Sari died.</p><p>     The Fire Lord shook his head, as if trying to shake himself loose from memories. “I’m sorry, as much as I would love to spend the afternoon reminiscing, we are here to focus on you.” He folded his hands on the desk. “I am very aware of your qualifications, and I am more than satisfied by them.  You are an incredibly bright young man with plenty of life experience.”</p><p>     “Thank you, sir, I am honored you think so highly of my meager accomplishments”</p><p>     The man rolled his eyes again.  “I can’t tell if you are trying to kiss my ass or if you actually don’t think that highly of yourself.  Either way, I’m not exaggerating.  I’ve spoken to your supervisors, they are always singing your praises, and I’ve seen first-hand how your work ethic rivals your mother’s.” He sifted through some papers on the desk and slid several notes towards Kenji.  They appeared to be various reminders and plans that the ruler of a nation might have in their schedule.</p><p>     “One of the most important jobs of my private secretary is arranging my schedule and making sure I am on time and prepared for all of them.  This is the test I have set forth for all the candidates.  I will give you twenty minutes to create a mock schedule for my week based on these notes.” He passed a pen and some blank paper across the table and started a timer.</p><p>     Kenji was glad that the Fire Lord turned his attention to some writing of his own while the young man worked, he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle to pressure of the man’s undivided attention during the task.  He spread out all the notes and read each one carefully multiple times.  Several of the appointments appeared to conflict with each other, but a plan began to form in his head.  No wonder all the previous candidates appeared confused when they left, it would be difficult to rearrange and decipher the appointments without intimate knowledge of life in the palace.  It took Kenji only three drafts before he settled on a final schedule.  Noticing that he still had a few minutes remaining, he added some extra notes of his own that would make the theoretical schedule more manageable.</p><p>     When the timer rang, he slid his paper back over to the Fire Lord, who studied it carefully.</p><p>     “You changed the times and days for several of these appointments.”</p><p>     “Yes sir, I saw that several of them could be combined into a larger meeting without much trouble from the participants.  And I moved General Fong’s appointment from Sunday morning to Monday afternoon.  Either he didn’t remember that you don’t take meetings on Sundays, or he scheduled it that way on purpose to be a pain.”</p><p>     The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow and smirked.  He was clearly pleased that Kenji caught the trap.  As much of a well-known workaholic the fire lord was, it was also well known in the palace that he did his best not to take meetings on the first day of the week, instead taking time to be with his daughter.</p><p>     “Good catch.  However, you still have me scheduled for a dinner with the chief of the Southern Water Tribe that evening, which seems like a bigger hassle than a meeting with the General.”</p><p>     “Actually, you just wrote ‘Hakoda for dinner (1)’.  Using his first name and indicating that he is coming alone seems to imply that it’s a social call, not a formal event.  The two of you are close, I doubted you would mind if he joined you and Izumi for dinner in your day off.”</p><p>     The Fire Lord’s smirk turned into a full grin, and continued to read the schedule.  “I’m not sure if I should be offended by the fact that you specifically added notes  for each meal of the day, has the kitchen been complaining that I don’t eat enough?”</p><p>     “Only every time I’m in there.”</p><p>     “I especially like your note here about how the servers should make sure I am given a glass of firewhiskey before my meeting with Noble Chu.  Agni knows I can’t stand the man if I’m not at least buzzed.”</p><p>     “I don’t think anyone can.  It’s incredible that he’s managed to get himself three different wives, you would think the noblewomen would realize it’s simply not worth it.” Kenji shrugged.</p><p>     “You are absolutely correct.  Those poor women.”</p><p>     He stared at the mock schedule for a moment longer, then opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a piece of paper.  It appeared to have some writing on it, and the Fire Lord began to fill in some empty portions.</p><p>     “You’ll start the day after tomorrow, give you some time to tie up any loose ends in the gardens.  I typically wake at dawn, but I don’t expect you to arrive until eight.  And you will stay until six in the evening unless necessity dictates you stay longer, with breaks for meals of course.”</p><p>     Kenji’s brain was doing mental gymnastics trying to figure out what the older man was talking about.  “I’m sorry sir, what am I starting?”</p><p>     The Fire Lord looked up incredulously.  “Your new position, as my private secretary.  I thought that was obvious.”</p><p>     No that didn’t sound right.</p><p>     “You-you want ME to be your private secretary?” Kenji stuttered, unbelieving.</p><p>     “I don’t see anyone else in the room I could be offering the position to.”</p><p>     “But I-I-I’m just a kid!” Kenji was in a state of emotion. “All those- I don’t have- <em>why me</em>?!”</p><p>     The other man huffed and stood up to come around the desk.  He gently pulled Kenji out of his chair and put his hands on the young man’s shoulders.  “Maybe you don’t have a fancy degree or years of experience behind you, but that’s exactly what I like about you.  You aren’t afraid to think outside the box, and you have an attention to detail all those so-called qualified people could only dream of.  Not a single person before you even realized that I don’t work on Sundays.  None of them added notes reminding me to eat.  None of them dared to possibly insult a councilman by rescheduling a meeting.  I don’t need a yes man; I want someone who actually gives a shit.  And that someone is you.”</p><p>     Kenji stared at the ground and could feel himself shaking like a leaf.  “Are you sure I can do it?” His voice coming out small and soft.</p><p>     The hands on his shoulders moved to cup his face, tilting his head up a few inches so the two men could look eye to eye. </p><p>     “You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to.  You haven’t signed the official document.  But I am completely sure that you are the only man for this job.  I would be honored if you would accept the position.”</p><p>      The Fire Lord spoke so gently and so confidently, and Kenji couldn’t find a hint on insincerity in his voice.  He found himself nodding and reaching over the desk to sign his name on the employment contract. </p><p>     “Good.  You deserve this.  Now, your first job as my secretary will be to send the rest of those ass-kissers home. Then you will be free to go take care of any business you have.” The Fire Lord was smiling wide and put out his hand for Kenji to shake.  He took the hand firmly and dared to look the older man in the eye again.</p><p>     “I promise you won’t regret giving me this chance.”</p><p>     “I doubt I will, now go ahead and get out of here.”</p><p>     Kenji could help giving another slight bow before heading for the door, a thousand thoughts spinning in his head. </p><p>     “Oh, and Kenji!” Kenji spun around just as he was opening the door. The Fire Lord grinned teasingly. “I don’t think you shall have to wear dress robes every day.  Street clothes are fine unless we have a special event.  And I’ll make sure my tailor takes care of you before then.”</p><p>     He could feel a blush creeping up his face at the clear reference to his ill-fitting outfit. “Understood, thank you sir.” He replied sheepishly. </p><p>     He could hear the fire lord laughing as he closed the door, but he was too happy to feel too much embarrassment.  Mom would be proud.  He was finally going somewhere with his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko: *sees a child make the most dramatic entrance into the world* yeah that one's mine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boy Just Wanna Have Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenji and Zuko visit Ba Sing Se.  Zuko makes some questionable choices due to some mortification, to everyone's amusement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kenji had many regrets in his twenty-six years of life.  Not going to university.  Not taking the time to listen to his mother’s stories about her childhood.  Kissing that girl on a dare in grade school.  And now, he regrets having a stupidly honorable work ethic.</p><p>     “Lord Zuko, <em>please</em>.  The papers will be there in the morning.  You need to sleep or you’re going to be cranky in the morning and I’ll have to deal with it.”</p><p>     “Nuh uh, I gotta deal with this now.  I can sleep when I’m dead.”</p><p>     “You’ll be dead if you <em>don’t</em> sleep!”</p><p>     “We both know I’m perfectly capable of functioning on almost no sleep, Kenji.”</p><p>     “<em>Functioning</em> is not the term I would use.  You’re literally falling asleep in your chair, and you’ve misspelled ‘agriculture’ five times.  <em>Please</em> just call it a night.” Kenji made his best attempt to pull the paper away from his boss’ grasp.</p><p>     “Nooo I need to get this ready for the chamber of secrets.” The mighty Fire Lord whined, pulling the paper back.</p><p>     “…Chamber of <em>Commerce</em>.”</p><p>     “Mmhm.”</p><p>     Kenji rolled his eyes and stood to stretch from his position leaning over the Fire Lord’s desk where he had been propped on his elbows while Zuko worked.  He checked the clock on the wall: nearing midnight.  Technically, Kenji was allowed to retire for the day at seven, but he couldn’t recall a time he had actually done that.  Not when the Fire Lord insisted on working himself half to death unless Kenji interfered.  And while it technically wasn’t in his job description to make the leader of the Fire Nation got a rational amount of sleep, Kenji found that keeping the man from overdoing himself was a natural side effect of his position.</p><p>     “Listen, I’ve already gotten Kaskae to convince Izumi to head to bed too, it’s almost midnight, and I would like go home before I fall asleep in this office…<em>again</em>.”</p><p>     “And <em>I</em> already told you that you could have left hours ago, but <em>someone</em> is a stubborn asshole intent of making me fall behind on your work.”</p><p>     “And that someone knows that you are going to be a little bitch in the morning if I don’t convince you to go to bed at a normal time.  Plus, you aren’t falling behind on your work and we both know it, the commerce meeting isn’t for another two weeks.”</p><p>     Zuko looked up to stubbornly stare at Kenji, who crossed his arms and met the man’s eyes with his own steely glare.  He had six years of practice to perfect the look.  The Fire Lord did his best to make his stare more aggressive, but Kenji could see that the desire to sleep was winning as his eyes began to blink more slowly. Kenji leaned his hands on his knees so that he was directly in the man’s line of sight.  After several more tense moments, Zuko broke the stare with a low grumble. </p><p>     “Come along now, we both know I won’t consider my workday over until I’ve locked this office.”  Kenji reached down to help pull Zuko from his seat, who stood slowly, rolling his neck and shoulders and cracking his back.  Both men left the office, and walked shoulder to shoulder as the Fire Lord headed towards his apartments.</p><p>     “Why is it that you can’t bring yourself to simply call me by my name, but have no issue calling me a ‘little bitch’ to my face?” Zuko rubbed at his face as he struggled to walk in a straight line.</p><p>     Kenji shrugged with a smile.  “Got to decide where to draw the line somewhere I suppose.  And I decided somewhere in the last few years that being able to call you names is more important than not using your title.”</p><p>     Zuko laughed and ribbed Kenji with an elbow.  While the younger man was still slight of frame, he had filled out his gangly form properly, and had grown a short beard, giving him the appearance of a real adult.  Zuko had also made a point to teach Kenji some sparring skills over the years, giving the man little bit of muscle on his body as well.  He knew the young ladies of the palace staff giggled behind his back, and he knew it wasn’t malicious.  Not that he intended to seek after any of them.  But the young man also knew he had dark bags under his eyes that matched the Fire Lord’s.  He loved his job, but by Agni was it exhausting.</p><p>     They reached the royal apartments, and Zuko paused before giving his customary goodnight. </p><p>     “Kenji, I’ve been thinking.”</p><p>     “Quite dangerous for this time at night.”</p><p>      “Very funny…I think I am overdue for a trip to Ba Sing Se.  In the morning, let’s rearrange my schedule to make room for a long weekend next week.”</p><p>     Kenji felt a flicker of happiness spread through his tired body.  A trip to the Earth Kingdom capital meant a chance to see his boyfriend.  Zuko always insisted on giving Kenji free time while they were in the city, and a little over the year ago he had met Chen, promptly falling in love.  Calling was too risky while Kenji still lived with his father, but they wrote letters constantly, sharing their secrets, fears, and deepest desires.  They cherished the little time they could spend together when the Fire Lord visited the city, but these days the visits he took tended to be personal, and not business related.  Meaning, that Kenji was not always invited along.</p><p>     “Sir, will this be a business visit, or a personal one?”</p><p>     “Personal, Agni knows I could use some time off before Izumi and Kaskae’s wedding.  And I expect that you take some time off while I’m away, too.”</p><p>      Kenji nodded and bid Zuko goodnight, but forced himself to stop short before walking away entirely.  He took a breath and willed himself to turn back around.  The worst Zuko could do was say no.</p><p>     “Actually, sir, I was wondering, would it be possible for me to join you on this trip?”</p><p>     “Spirits above Kenji, I’m supposed to be the more intense workaholic in this relationship.” Zuko gave him a fond smile.  “You deserve a break as much as I do.”</p><p>     “I know, but well-the thing is-I…” he recentered his thoughts.  “I wouldn’t be going to babysit you.  I would like to spend some time in the city myself, and it’s a bit difficult for me to get there without following your shadow.” He smiled sheepishly, hoping to endear himself to the royal.</p><p>     “Ah!  Well I’m glad to hear that, the city holds a dear place in my heart.” He placed a hand on Kenji’s shoulder.  “I have no problem letting you use me for transportation.  It shall be a relaxing trip for the both of us.”</p><p>     Kenji let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, thanked Zuko and bid him goodnight once again.  He made a beeline for the hawkery, excited to send a message to Chen about his upcoming visit.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>     Kenji was soundly determined to spend his first full day in the city in bed with his boyfriend’s arms locked around him, but best laid plans never seem to work the way they should.  Luckily, he also enjoyed the bar where Chen worked- where they had met as well- and was perfectly content to sit at the bar while his love poured drinks through the night.  A few hours into his shift, Chen caught the eye of an older man entering the bar and excitedly waved him over towards Kenji.  He had never seen the appeal of older men, and was deeply in love with his boyfriend, but by Agni if Kenji wasn’t at least a little smitten with the tall, tanned man with strands of grey in his hair.  Chen introduced the man as Jai, a sort of father figure to the local gay community.  He was the owner of a tea shop in the middle ring, and was well known for helping those who were caught in tough spots.  He was awaiting his own boyfriend to arrive, which excited Chen greatly.  Apparently, the man was a bit of an enigma, and did not get to visit often.  The three chatted for a bit, with Chen occasionally moving away to take an order, and Kenji was having a grand time.</p><p>     “So, you’re from the Fire Nation?  My boyfriend lives there as well, long distance relationships suck, don’t they?  I’m sure mine would love to live here full time, but it’s his work that keeps him.”</p><p>     Kenji nodded.  “It’s the same situation with us.  I would move in a heartbeat, but it would mean giving up my dream job.”</p><p>     “And no matter how much he pines for me, I absolutely won’t allow him to give that up for me.”  Chen called over as he filled another glass.  “Don’t be modest darling, tell him what exactly it is you do for a living!”</p><p>     “I work in the royal palace, it’s not a big deal.” Kenji replied with a blush.</p><p>     “Not a big deal?!  Jai, my long-suffering boyfriend does more than simply work in the palace, he’s downplaying his importance in keeping the Fire Nation afloat!”</p><p>     “Is that so?” Jai said with a sly smile.</p><p>     Kenji felt himself blush harder.  “I’m the Fire Lord’s personal secretary.” He mumbled into his glass.</p><p>     “The…his private secretary.”  Jai suddenly looked far more interested, with a strange look of fear that Kenji didn’t understand.</p><p>     He shrugged.  “Most of the time it’s boring stuff like paperwork and reminding the Fire Lord to eat, but we get to travel a fair bit as well.”</p><p>     “Right.  Yeah.  Okay.  Okayokayokay.”  Jai appeared to be panicking.  Perhaps the older man was intimidated by Kenji’s position.</p><p>     “It’s really not that big- “</p><p>     “Kenji is the Fire Lord aware that you’re gay?”</p><p>     That…was not what he expected to hear.</p><p>     “What?”</p><p>     “The Fire Lord.  Your boss.  Are you out to him?  Does he know about Chen?”  Jai looked slightly frantic and kept glancing at the door behind Kenji.</p><p>     “Ah, no, we don’t discuss that.  The Fire Nation may be slightly more tolerant than it used to be, but it’s not something I think I could acknowledge without having a serious impact on my reputation.”</p><p>     “Okay.  Cool.  Coolcoolcoolcoolcool.  Right.”  Jai’s eyes had widened significantly, now locked on something behind Kenji.  “Well then.  Um.  In that case.  I’m really really really sorry for what’s about to happen here.”</p><p>     “What do you- “</p><p>     “JAI!”  A figure came flying from behind Kenji, latching himself onto the older man and drawing him in for a rough kiss.  He wasn’t quite as tall as Jai, slimmer, with a full head of long grey hair, and a face that Kenji would recognize anywhere.</p><p>     “Mother of Agni.”</p><p>     Jai was clearly glad to see the other man, but was also trying desperately to unlatch the man from his lips.  He glanced at Kenji apologetically once he finally succeeded, to the despair of his boyfriend.</p><p>     “What?  I haven’t seen you in three hours, you don’t expect me to jump you the moment I can?” The man whined playfully.</p><p>     “Baby- “</p><p>     “I come all the way to this city to spend time with you, and you won’t let me make out with you at the bar?”</p><p>     “Baby.”  Jai said a little more forcefully, his eyes still flicking to Kenji.</p><p>     “It’s not like I got down on my knees and- “</p><p>     “<em>Zuko</em>.”  Jai hissed firmly and tilted his head towards Kenji and Chen.</p><p>     “What, do we have polite company this ev-“ Zuko finally followed Jai’s eyes and landed on Kenji’s paling, shocked face.  A thousand emotions passed over the Fire Lord’s face.  Confusion.  Fear.  Alarm.  Concern. </p><p>     “Shit.”  Zuko’s eyes were as wide as the full moon.  “Shitshitshit damn.  How-what-shit-“</p><p>     Kenji had no words to offer.  His boss was at a gay bar.  Making out with a man who was clearly his boyfriend.  The leader of the Fire Nation.  The Hero of the 100 Years War.  At a seedy gay bar in Ba Sing Se.  Where Kenji also was.  His boss was aware that Kenji was also at a gay bar.  And what could be assumed from that.  There were no winners in this situation.</p><p>     Mercifully, Jai cleared his throat and decided to break the silence.  “This is my boyfriend, <em>Lee</em>.” </p><p>     Chen could clearly sense the awkward tension, but chose to move on.  “It’s great to finally meet you Lee,” He said offering a hand that went unnoticed by the Fire Lord.  “Jai has told me a great deal about you.  I’m Chen, and this is my boyfriend Kenji.”</p><p>     Zuko’s eyes were still locked on Kenji, but slowly dragged them away to look over at Chen, seeming to just notice the hand.  He shook it distractedly, eyes still flicking back to Kenji.</p><p>     “I…I’m actually well acquainted with Kenji, as it so happens.” He said quietly.</p><p>     “He’s…kind of my boss.”  Kenji added, almost whispering.  Chen’s jaw dropped.</p><p>     An awkward silence descended upon the group again, Kenji practically squirming in his seat for something to distract him from his current reality.</p><p>     “Lee, would you like your usual drink dear?”  Jai finally said softly.</p><p>     “That would be lovely, thank you.” But before Jai could convey the order to Chen, Zuko appeared to have a different idea, grabbing at his boyfriend’s arm.  “Actually…on second thought…I think I’m gonna need something stronger tonight.”  He moved to sit in the chair Jai had evacuated upon his arrival, and leaned forward to speak to Chen.</p><p>     “You guys got a bottle of that good Water Tribe shit behind the bar?” he whispered seriously.</p><p>     “I don’t know if that’s the best-“ Jai attempted to interject.</p><p>     “Hush.  Do you guys have any or not?”</p><p>     Chen nodded, and pulled out a full bottle of clear liquid hidden underneath the bar.  “Most people don’t order it because it’s expensive, but we still keep it in stock.  You want it mixed or a shot?”</p><p>     “I…would like the bottle please.”</p><p>     “Oh.  Um.  Well ok then.”  He opened the bottle and passed it to Zuko, who took a deep breath and promptly drank a quarter of the bottle in one go, without putting it in the glass Chen had passed him.  Kenji was sure he looked as horrified as he felt inside.  Chen had once snuck him a shot, the stuff tasted like poison and made him feel like death.</p><p>     The Fire Lord drank it like it was water, just a slight wince after swallowing.  He pushed the bottle towards Kenji with a firm face, clearly offering an invitation.  Tentatively, Kenji held the bottle and took a much smaller swig of his own, barely stifling a cough after he finished.  Seeming satisfied, Zuko took the bottle back and knocked back one more small swallow.</p><p>     “Alright, let’s try this again.”  Zuko stood from his chair and turned in a complete circle with his eyes shut.  When he opened them, he had a smile on his face, as if he wasn’t completely mortified to be seen at a gay bar by his private secretary.</p><p>     “Hello darling,” He leaned up and gave Jai a chaste kiss, then turned and gave Kenji a hug.  The younger man stiffened for a second in surprise before returning the gesture.  He couldn’t remember the last time the Fire Lord had given him a hug, probably not since he was small child playing with Izumi in the gardens.  It was surprising, but felt right, like coming home.</p><p>     After a moment, Zuko pulled away.  “It’s good to see you here Kenji, you’ve picked a good spot!  This is my boyfriend, Jai.  Jai, this is Kenji, a dear friend, I’ve known him his entire life.  In fact, he was nearly…”</p><p>     Kenji began to relax as his boss relayed the story of his near birth in the palace office.  Clearly, Zuko was interested in dropping formalities for the evening, allowing both men to be on equal footing.  Before long, Kenji felt the warmth of alcohol settling in his stomach, and the contents of Zuko’s bottle were half gone.  The man that now contained the alcohol was giggling at some joke Chen had made about the infamous “Kneelers Alley” outside the bar, and was only sitting upright through the help of Jai wrapped around him from behind.</p><p>     “Ken-kenji,” Zuko slurred, catching the man’s attention with a swat on the arm.  “Iffff I had known you wanted to g-get-get out here for a dick appointment, I would have invited you <em>aaages </em>ago.  But it ‘pears that I’ve been too busy with MY own dick appointments (a gentle swat nearly missed Jai’s face) to notice you’ve finally been getting some.  Look at you go, you beautiful bitch.”  Zuko smiled sweetly at Kenji while slowly swaying in Jai’s arms.</p><p>     Kenji was about to reply with a teasing joke when Chen cut in.  “Actually, I’m not sure if it really counts as a dick appointment if I don’t have a dick.”</p><p>     Kenji turned, shocked, to look at his very sober boyfriend.  He was very comfortable with his identity and how it clashed with the body the spirits had given him, but Chen also didn’t out himself to just anyone.  Kenji looked back at Zuko in a panic, unsure what reaction to expect from him.  To his surprise, the man barely reacted, squinting slightly then shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>     “Pr’bly counts as long as one of you has one.”</p><p>     “And how do you know that Kenji has one?” Chen teased.</p><p>     Zuko turned his head to Kenji, looking very serious.  He seemed to be concentrating as hard as he might reading complicated legalese.  Kenji was about to question his stare when Zuko whipped his head to look up at Jai, suddenly looking very upset.</p><p>     “Jai…Jai I can’t remember.”</p><p>     “What can’t you remember baby?”</p><p>     Tears were suddenly forming in the Fire Lord’s eyes.  “I-I can’t remember if he has a dick or not!”</p><p>     The group burst into laughter at the same time tears burst from Zuko.  “It’s not funny!  I can’t remember!  I-I’ve known him his whole life, and I can’t ‘member if he has a dick or not!”  The man’s face was now buried in his boyfriend’s chest, who was cackling as he rubbed Zuko’s back.</p><p>     “Poor babyyy, can’t remember if the kid has a dick or not.  What a sad life darling.  Kenji, will you put him out of his misery?”  Jai crooned once he got his breath back.</p><p>     Letting the alcohol in his body guide his actions, Kenji gently grabbed his boss’ face and planted a kiss on the top of his head.  “It’s ok Zuko, I’ve got one, I got m’self m’ own dick, it’s a great dick, promise.”</p><p>     Zuko stared for a moment, and then promptly burst into tears again, to the delight of the more sober members of the group. </p><p>     The hours passed in a whirl, and by the time Kenji was starting to sober up, all but a few patrons had gone from the bar, and some of the employees had begun cleaning the tables and floor.  Zuko was in the middle of the room swaying to the tinny radio music with his eyes closed and arms open, clutching the nearly empty bottle Chen had given him at the start of the night.  Kenji turned and saw Jai staring fondly at his boyfriend, nothing but love in his eyes.</p><p>     “He’s going to be so hungover tomorrow morning.  A cranky bastard, but spirits do I love him.”</p><p>     Kenji hummed in agreement.  As much as the world might fear the mighty Fire Lord, it was hard not to love him after spending so much intimate time with him.  His own father had always been cold and unemotional compared to the way Zuko treated Izumi.  Even compared to the way Zuko often treated Kenji.  Warm, genuine love.  Zuko called Jai over to the dance floor and his boyfriend sauntered over to hold him gently.  They looked at each other as if the rest world had slipped away.  Kenji was glad, Zuko deserved someone as kind as Jai to look after him when the rest of the world couldn’t.</p><p>     Finally, Chen’s manager shooed the four out of the bar, letting Chen go early to spend time with his boyfriend.  Zuko had officially finished the bottle of Water Tribe liquor, and had proven unable to walk without stumbling every few feet.  Jai graciously leaned over and threw his beloved over his shoulders as they walked the quiet streets.  Far too tired to argue, the crew ended up back at Jai’s house, the owner insisting on an impromptu sleepover.  Kenji had just enough energy to remind his boyfriend to remove his chest bindings before he passed out on the couch.  At least he still got to spend the end of the day in Chen’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko can get completely trashed in public, as a treat.  He's earned it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boundaries Redrawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Kenji have a heart to heart.  Also Zuko is A Dad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The Fire Lord did not wake up before the two younger men decided to leave the next morning, so Kenji did not have to face him until it was time to leave the city.  They met at the agreed upon time outside the city walls where the royal airship met them just as the sun began to set.  Zuko no longer looked like the stumbling mess of a few nights ago, and barely acknowledged Kenji until they were aboard and in flight.  If the man didn’t ever want to speak about the night at the bar, that was fine by Kenji, but a part of him wished they could.  If just to acknowledge their similar situations.  To be able to talk to someone about his boyfriend without fear.</p><p>     Kenji was in his cabin making notes for the upcoming week when there was a quiet knock on his open door.  He looked up to see Zuko, who entered and closed the door behind him.</p><p>     “Something I can do for you sir?” Kenji inquired as the Fire Lord came to sit next to him on the small bed, leaning against the wall.</p><p>     “I think we need to talk about the bar.” Zuko replied after settling himself.</p><p>     Kenji let out a slow breath before responding.  “Surprised you even remember being there, to be honest.”</p><p>     “I remember the parts that matter, and Jai filled me in on some of the rest the next morning after I puked my guts out.”</p><p>     “Yeah, glad we left the house before that.  And here you’ve always bragged about being able to hold your liquor.”</p><p>     “I would say the fact that I didn’t puke until the next morning says a lot about my tolerance.” Zuko replied with a smirk.  The two men sat in silence for a moment before Zuko spoke again.</p><p>     “I think we can both agree that we can’t mention that night, ever, to anyone.  We can’t ever talk about how we were both at, well, <em>that</em> kind of bar together.  Or that we would even know about that kind of bar existing.”</p><p>     Kenji’s heart sunk, just a little.  “Right.  It’s for the best.  I can forget it ever happened, I won’t bring it up again.”</p><p>     “Thank you.” Zuko placed a hand on Kenji’s shoulder.  “That being said…I see no reason why we can’t talk about, well you know, everything else.”</p><p>     Kenji turned to his boss with surprise.  He had expected that the man wouldn’t want to discuss anything at all related to the night at the bar, how they had discovered both of them were gay.</p><p>     Zuko smiled at Kenji’s surprise.  “Did you have any idea about me before that night?  I had some suspicions about you, but nothing solid.”</p><p>     “I had heard some rumors, but I’ve learned to tune out half the rumors I hear in the palace anyway.” Kenji shrugged. “What made you suspect it about me?”</p><p>     “Don’t know, sometimes you just get this feeling when you spend time with another gay person.”  Zuko shrugged back.  “Does anyone back home know?”</p><p>     “A couple close friends from the local bar, that’s it.  You?”</p><p>     “My closest friends.  Izumi and Kaskae of course.  Uncle and my mother too.  I think they both knew before I did.  Neither seemed very surprised when I told them.”</p><p>     “How long have you known?”</p><p>     Zuko thought for a moment.  “I think I had some idea when I was little, but then I was in a bad place for many years and I pushed the possibility out of my mind.  Forced myself to date a girl.  Didn’t really accept that part of myself until after the war.  Was kind of hard not to after spending so much time around Sokka.”</p><p>     Kenji hummed appreciatively.  Even now, the Water Tribe Chief was incredibly attractive, and judging from Jai, probably Zuko’s type.  “Yeah I can see that.”</p><p>     “We were never interested in dating each other, but we both acknowledge that I was his bisexual awakening, and he was my gay reawakening.” Zuko added with a smile.  “The inherent eroticism of helping someone break their girlfriend and dad out of a maximum-security prison will do that.”</p><p>     “Do I want to know that story?”</p><p>     “Absolutely you do, it was awful I nearly died like five times.”</p><p>     “Zuko no.”</p><p>     “Unfortunately, Zuko yes.”</p><p>     Both men laughed, and Zuko slung an arm around Kenji’s shoulders.  Hesitantly, Kenji let his head rest on the Fire Lord’s shoulder.  Zuko leaned into the touch, drawing him closer.  They stayed that way for a while until Zuko spoke up again.</p><p>     “You called me Zuko.  Just Zuko.”</p><p>     “I supposed I did.  I’ve seen you toasted out of your mind, I think I’ve earned the right.”</p><p>     “I support that.  I wouldn’t mind if you continued the practice back home.”</p><p>     “Okay…Zuko.”</p><p>     After a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, Zuko finally began to get up.  “I should leave you to your work, I’m going to try and get some rest before we land.  Make sure you do too.”</p><p>     “No promises.”</p><p>     Zuko rolled his eyes as he stood to his feet.  He took one of Kenji’s hands and gave it a comforting squeeze.  “Just so you know, if you ever want to someone to talk to about all this stuff, I’m always here to listen.  I wouldn’t mind having someone to talk to as well, there’s not a lot of people I can fully trust in that place.” </p><p>     Zuko’s eyes were filled with the affection Kenji wished he could have from his father, and he suddenly felt himself getting emotional.  He took a breath to keep his tears at bay, and squeezed the hand back.  “I’d like that.”</p><p>     Zuko turned to leave, but stopped before opening the door.  “I feel as if it’s my duty to ask,” A stern look had taken over his face.  “Are you and Chen using protection?  Because it’s not just your sexual health on the line when you have a trans boyfriend.”</p><p>     “Nope.  No.  Agni help me, we are <em>not</em> having this conversation.  I am not discussing my sex life with the Fire Lord.” Kenji flushed deeper than his red shirt.</p><p>     “I’ve already had this conversation with Izumi <em>and</em> Kaskae, nothing scares me anymore.” A smile was threatening to break through Zuko’s pretend glare.  “Even if Chen is taking something from an herbalist, it’s always safer to still use condoms.”</p><p>     “Please stop, I’ll do anything, just stop talking about this.”  Kenji whined helplessly.  “I promise we’re being safe, just never ask that again.”</p><p>     “Good.  No promises, I’m a dad, it’s my job to ask mortifying questions.  Also, consider it payback for when you laughed at me because I couldn’t remember if you had a dick or not.”</p><p>     “That’s…fair actually.  Can I go back to work now and forget how the leader of the Fire Nation just asked if I’m using condoms?”</p><p>     “I can leave you, but I’m sure it’ll take longer for you to forget this conversation.  Goodnight Kenji.”  Zuko gave a wave.</p><p>     “Goodnight Zuko.”  Kenji waved back, and settled in to work for another hour before finally catching a few hours sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko's just out here making it rain condoms, to the horror of the young people he's throwing them at.  Also you're all welcome for the inherent eroticism that is The Boiling Rock.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. To The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenji and his family attend a wedding, and make plans for the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kenji couldn’t decide if the night at the bar now felt like centuries ago or mere days ago.  At the moment, he was standing in a large crowd outside the Caldera Palace waiting for the main event to start, and memories from the past several years washed over him.  Watching Zuko’s grandchildren in the gardens while they reminisced about the past.  The Fire Lord’s righteous anger, holding his sobbing secretary when he discovered that Kenji’s father had intercepted letters from Ba Sing Se and beat his son within an inch of his life.  The excited anticipation they both felt upon deciding to propose to their loved ones.  And of course, nothing could beat the time Zuko helped Kenji realize that he could actually marry his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>     (“So, when’s the wedding?  Before or after he moves out here?” Zuko had inquired when Kenji told him that Chen was moving to the Fire Nation now that they were engaged.</p><p>     “What are you talking about?  Unless I missed some very important proclamations, we can’t get married here or in the Earth Kingdom, you know that better than anyone.” Kenji huffed.</p><p>     “But…oh Agni you haven’t figured out the loophole yet.” The Fire Lord now had a mischievous grin.</p><p>     “Loophole?”</p><p>     “Kenji, were the two of you ever able to get Chen’s identification papers changed for his correct gender?”</p><p>     This was a sore point, and Kenji scowled.  “No, we didn’t, thanks for reminding me.”</p><p>     “Right, and as of right now the Fire Nation only allows people of opposite genders to marry, correct?”</p><p>     “How is this supposed to make me feel better?”</p><p>     “So, if you went down to the courthouse right now and requested a marriage license-“</p><p>     “They would deny it because we are two men.”</p><p>     “-they would ask for identification papers of both parties.” Zuko finished emphatically.</p><p>     “I’m still not following.”</p><p>     Zuko put his head in his hands.  “Chen’s identification papers still state that he is a female.  And yours state that you are a male.  Meaning that the two people applying for a marriage license would technically be of opposite genders.”</p><p>     “What.”</p><p>     “Kenji, if you simply don’t correct the court office about Chen’s gender when they file a license for you two, you can get legally married without anyone noticing!”</p><p>     “Holy shit.”</p><p>     “Honestly, what would you do without me.  Go call your boyfriend.”</p><p>     The wedding was a month later, a private ceremony in a secluded corner of the palace gardens.  Zuko officiated, and managed to hold off crying until the end.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Kenji smiled at the memory, and turned to admire his husband, who was currently entertaining their young daughter while they waited in the crowd.  A few years into their marriage, Chen had decided he wanted to take advantage of his ability to carry a biological child before he got top surgery.  Kenji was rightfully nervous, and a ball of panic up until the moment their daughter entered the world.  Chen teased that his husband more anxious during the pregnancy than he was, and Kenji wasn’t even doing the hard work.</p><p>     While Kenji insisted that any future children be adopted for the sake of his sanity, he also couldn’t help the absolute love he felt for this tiny human who was a piece of him and a piece of his beloved.  He hadn’t even realized that his heart had room for another person until he held Hana for the first time.  A thousand judgmental stares from other parents was an insignificant price to pay for the most perfect creature he had ever seen.  Especially now that they were entering into a new future, one where Hana might not be the only child at school with two dads.</p><p>     Kenji and Chen had gotten a formal invitation from Izumi to visit the Fire Nation in honor of the 50<sup>th</sup> anniversary of the end of the war, much to their surprise.  They had moved back to Ba Sing Se a year after Hana was born to help run Jai’s home for displaced queer teens and children.  Though they had stayed in touch with the new Fire Lord over the years, they hadn’t expected to be invited to any of the formal events happening during the week of celebrations.  They chose to go to be polite and to show Hana the country of her and her father’s birth, but discovered the true reason for the invitation a few days after they arrived.  Both men were ready to slip into sleep when Izumi’s speech came over the radio, announcing marriage equality for all and the impending marriage of Kenji’s former boss.  They held each other and cried late into the night.</p><p>     Izumi had reached out to them the next day, apologizing for the confusing pretenses of their invitation, and informing the family that they were officially invited to the private reception following the royal wedding.  Kenji laughed when Izumi revealed that the wedding had been a secret, only revealed to her father through the speech the night before.  He could only imagine the faces the older men must have made in response to Izumi’s secret plot.</p><p>     Hana called out in excitement as music began playing, signifying the start of the wedding.  Being the taller of the couple, Chen swung the five year old onto his shoulders so she could see the action.  The former Fire Lord and his betrothed looked radiant in their wedding clothes, and Kenji swore he could have seen Zuko’s smile from miles away.  Hana exclaimed that she wanted a beautiful royal wedding like Uncle Jai and Uncle Zuko, earning a chuckle from her father’s, who gave no promises.</p><p>     (She would get one, too.  Hana always remained close friends with Izumi’s youngest child from afar, and that friendship would eventually turn into love.  More conservative members of the court were still sorting out how the princess was now suddenly a prince, and didn’t have the energy to argue about him marrying some Earth Kingdom commoner with two fathers.)</p><p>     Kenji couldn’t stop the tears from flowing while he listened to the two men give their vows, remembering giving those same vows to his husband many years ago.  Chen was crying too, and squeezed his husband’s hand, the same memory surely in his mind.  Before long, the ceremony was over, and the small family made their way through the cheering crowd towards their hotel to prepare for the reception.  The two men swung Hana between them as they walked, earning them squeals of delight. </p><p>     A loose plan began to form in Kenji’s mind as he watched Chen wrestle with Hana’s hair, his heart swelling with love.  The couple had stopped trying to get Chen’s gender marker and legal name changed after their marriage, afraid that their legal union would be revoked as a result.  Perhaps it was time to make another attempt.  This way, they could marry again more publicly, surrounded by friends and family, framing their marriage license on the wall of their home with pride instead of hidden deep in a desk drawer.  Maybe they could have a celebratory bonfire, burning the license and identification papers bearing Chen’s deadname. </p><p>     Excitement filling his body, Kenji scooped up his daughter and gave his husband a soft kiss.  As they walked towards the palace Kenji once called home, he didn’t even think about the fact that this time his dress robes weren’t swallowing him whole.  He wasn’t trying to convince himself that he was a man, the world could see it for themselves now; in the way his clothes were clearly meant for him, the way he carried himself, and the confidence he radiated as he held his husband’s hand in the streets.  The future was looking bright, and Kenji was looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm only posting this at 1:30 am yall should be proud of me. Was roughly edited while rotating between The Mountain Goats and a 10 hour loop of the Mii Channel Theme because that's where my life is right now.</p><p>Dopamine deposits in my inbox are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm only posting this at 1:30 am yall should be proud of me.  Was roughly edited while rotating between The Mountain Goats and a 10 hour loop of the Mii Channel Theme because that's where my life is right now.</p><p>Dopamine deposits in my inbox are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>